A Little Bit Shy
by TweakerWolf
Summary: Lydia told Allison she should give Scott 'a little taste' but Allison is too nervous to go that far with Scott... So in order to help out, Lydia offers herself up as a practice partner. Written as a Bitetime Fest entry (#2), based off the prompt for The Truth About Jane: a girl's first sexual experience is with another girl. Tags inside!


A/N: This is my second entry for the Bitetime fest, much cuter than my last, no dark moments in here at all exceptt for the briefest mention of forced kissing via a retelling of the event. But there are still tags that I wish to make my readers aware of so those will be listed as well! This entry was based (loosely) off the prompt for The Truth About Jane: a teenage girl's first sexual experience is with another girl. Also, this is my first time writing a bondage/BDSM scene so I hope I did okay!

Tags: Allison/Scott, Allison/Lydia, Jackson/Lydia, mentions of Danny/Jackson; Dominant!Lydia, Awkward Virgin!Allison, Shy!Allison, light BDSM, light bondage, first time, no actual rape just the mention of non-con, slight role-playing, oral sex, sex toys, talk about masturbation

* * *

Setting: Takes place just at the beginning of Season 1 where Allison moves to Beacon Hills and becomes friends with Lydia. Scott is coming to Allison's house to study and Lydia discusses it with her.

"Allison, you know studying is never _just_ studying, make sure he wears a condom," Lydia advised, pulling her books out of her locker.

"Lydia!" Allison screeched, looking around to make sure no one else had heard that comment. "It's not like that, we only just started dating!" she added on in a fierce whisper.

The redhead gave her friend a genuine smile, "That's so adorable, I didn't know you were that conservative. Well, I mean boys nowadays tend to expect a little more so don't be afraid to give him a taste okay? Obviously you like him so make sure to keep him interested."

Allison frowned as they walked to class, if Scott really liked her, shouldn't he be interested in her regardless of sex? And what exact did a 'taste' consist of? Maybe she should have stuck with her 'no boys until college' plan after all.

Later, when Scott had gotten to her house and started talking about studying, Allison let out a breath- maybe Scott really did just want to study right now. After all, he seemed really stressed over his failed test earlier. They managed to study for a whole 30 minutes before Lydia's words echoed in her mind again, what if Scott was just expecting her to make a move?

"Hey, want to take a break?" Allison asked, putting on her best flirty smile.

"Huh?" Scott asked, looking up with wide eyes.

Allison steeled herself and laid Scott back on the bed, kissing him on the mouth; they'd kissed before, and she'd been way too gutsy that night at the bowling alley but they'd never truly made out. She lay across him, smiling as his hands came up to caress her sides; this wasn't so bad, not like that one time.

Suddenly Scott pulled away and looked at her, almost like he sensed her hesitation, "You know, I don't want you to feel like… we have to do this or anything."

"I'm only doing exactly what I want to do," she assured him. It eased her mind to know that Scott was thoughtful enough to point out that he didn't totally expect this from her, but making out wasn't as bad as she'd thought. Sure she hadn't gone all the way with anyone before but she wasn't planning on having sex with Scott just yet either. They resumed kissing but this time they were interrupted by Scott's phone going off.

"Seriously Stiles?" Scott grumbled.

Allison couldn't help but chuckle a bit, "What's he want?"

Scott flushed a bit, "He uh, wants to know how studying is going…"

"Sounds like Lydia," Allison admitted under her breath. She laid her head down on his chest as he messaged Stiles back. She figured that she should be miffed that he broke off their session to text his friend but really, she was grateful that he wasn't too invested in it just yet. 'Baby steps Allison, baby steps' she reminded herself.

The two of them turned to the window when they heard the sound of gravel crunching in the driveway. Allison frowned, her dad wasn't supposed to be home yet, so she got up and went to the window, catching her mom drive the SUV into the garage.

"Oh, my mom's home, um, maybe we should go back to studying," Allison confessed.

Scott laughed and sat up, "Yea, I'd rather not get on your parents' bad side already."

By the time Victoria made her way up to her daughter's room, both teenagers were sitting on the bed, quizzing each other about History. The rest of the afternoon went by fast enough, Scott poking around her room once they finished with History.

"Who's this?" he asked, picking up a framed picture of Mr. Argent with his arm around a lady.

"Oh, that's my Aunt Kate, she's actually in town right now visiting. Obviously from my dad's side," Allison answered, smiling at the photo.

"She looks nice," Scott offered before setting it back down.

Next Allison showed him all of the examples of her failed hobbies, not being too proud of her photography, art, or poems. She admitted with a sad shrug that she wasn't good at anything, but Scott pushed that that couldn't be true.

"Well I am good at one thing, wanna see?"

"Yea of course."

Allison led Scott down to the garage and pulled out her compound bow, bright smile on her face. "I'm really good at archery."

Scott's eyebrows shot up, "Wow, that's not something that you hear often. That's amazing."

They were standing there discussing archery when her father came and found them, asking for help with the groceries. Then of course Aunt Kate took a shining to Scott and invited him to stay for dinner, and they might as well get the awkward first dinner out of the way now.

Turns out that dinner was a complete disaster, minutes into it and Allison had wanted to bang her head onto the table repeatedly. Her dad was just too overbearing sometimes! Now Scott was probably going to run away screaming, and Mom wasn't helping at all! Then Scott was getting ready to go when Aunt Kate started interrogating him about being in her room earlier. Scott adamantly stated that he didn't go through her things but she demanded that he empty out his pockets.

Allison was fuming, her family was going to make sure she stayed single until she was thirty! "Aunt Kate, Scott didn't take anything."

"Honey, I know you like him and want to believe he's a good guy, but he does seem to be the most likely suspect," Kate countered. There hadn't been much in her bag that she thought a teenage boy would want but the fact remained that she left her bag unzipped and now it was zipped.

"No, I know that Scott didn't take anything because it was me that took something," Allison admitted, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the condom she'd grabbed earlier. She told herself she wasn't planning on using it today but still, it was always better to be over prepared rather than under. Her cheeks flushed as everyone realized just what was going on, embarrassment also coloring her father's face.

"Right, sorry about that Scott," Kate said, patting the boy on the shoulder.

"Um, no hard feelings, I'm obviously the odd one out. I'm going to go now though, before it gets late, don't want my mom to worry," Scott mumbled, not liking the death glare he was getting from Mr. Argent.

"Yea, that would be a good idea," Chris said, opening the door for him.

Allison gave him another quick kiss and told him goodnight. As soon as the front door was closed, a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Allison, upstairs, so we can talk," Victoria said.

"Oh don't be so hard on-" Kate started to say but Victoria cut her off.

"She is my daughter, not yours. Upstairs young lady."

The teen shuffled up to her room, Mom hot on her heels, this night had really just gone to Hell.

"What were you thinking Allison? You've only been dating him for a few weeks!"

"Mom, I wasn't really planning on using it tonight! I swear. I just… the girls at school were talking about… how we're supposed to keep a guy interested. I figured that if I at least had one on me for the future, it would be better than not having one you know?" Allison explained, face still beet red.

Victoria took a breath and allowed herself to calm down a bit, sitting down next to her daughter. "Sex isn't something you do to keep a boy from leaving, I taught you better than that. If things are really supposed to work out between you and Scott, he'll be willing to wait until you're both ready. So don't let those girls at school pressure you into having sex either just because they are doing it."

Allison nodded, "Yea I know. Turns out Scott is different anyways. I mean, we um… we kinda made out earlier, before you came home- not like super into it or anything, just a bit. Scott actually told me that he wanted to make sure that I didn't feel like I had to do anything. It was nice to hear that."

"Well I'm glad to hear that, maybe he's in control of his hormones instead of vice versa, unlike before. Still, please be careful, I think it's way too soon for the two of you. I remember what it's like to be a teenager and I know you're going to want to do that someday but just, get to know him better okay?"

"I will Mom, I promise. Like I said, I wasn't planning on using it today, just that, since the girls had mentioned it… And I had seen them when I was helping Aunt Kate unpack… I just took it to keep for any future situations. Am I grounded?" Allison asked.

Victoria hugged her daughter, "No, you aren't grounded- this time. But I don't want to come home and find you two half undressed any time soon. And remember, any time he's over, the bedroom door is to stay open at all times!"

"Thanks Mom," she smiled, returning the hug.

*Next Day at School*

Lydia plopped down beside Allison in History, "Sooooo how did the 'studying' go?"

"We studied of course," Allison said quietly, hoping she didn't blush too hard.

"And?"

"We, um, kinda made out, just a bit. But my mom came home so…"

Lydia narrowed her eyes a bit, sensing her friend's discomfort. "Scott didn't push did he?"

Allison quickly shook her head, "No, nothing like that, he was actually really cool about the whole thing."

"Then, can I ask why you seem so uncomfortable… it's not from me asking is it?"

The brunette bit her lip and looked at the clock, knowing class was going to start soon. "It's not from you, I promise… maybe we can talk about it after school? Just since the bell is about to ring you know… And um, then other people won't listen in either."

Lydia reached over and gripped her friend's hand, "Yea, after school is fine, we can go for a drive. We don't need to watch the boys get smelly at practice today."

Allison gave her hand a light squeeze in thanks, it really wasn't something she wanted to talk about where other people might be listening. Really she was even surprised she was willing to tell Lydia but, she just seemed so earnest abut it so Allison didn't feel like she was going to be judged. Hopefully she wasn't wrong.

*After School*

Allison stood by the front steps, waiting for Lydia; it didn't take long before her and Jackson appeared, his arm over her shoulder. He was talking loudly with some of the guys about the upcoming game and Lydia was looking so bored.

"Hey, ready to go?" Allison chirped, figuring that she'd offer an escape for the two of them.

"Yup, ready if you are," Lydia smiled, easily stepping out from under Jackson's arm.

Jackson tapped her shoulder, "Whoa, hey Babe… aren't you going to come to practice?"

Lydia pouted at him, "I watch you all the time Jackson, Allison wants to go do something while it's still daylight for once. Girl things. It's not like we're skipping out on the game, just one practice."

"Ok yea, you're right, you support me a lot. Go have a girl afternoon with Allison," Jackson agreed. He leaned down to give her a quick kiss and gave her ass a slight squeeze, "See you tonight?"

"Of course, after you've showered," Lydia answered.

They watched the boys head off to the field before Lydia led her friend out to her Beetle, "So, did you want to maybe drive to the park? There is probably a spot we can find that's not crowded, that way we can get some sun."

Allison nodded, that sounded good to her, just as long as it wasn't at school where people could hear. The drive was filled with the sounds of the radio and a quiet hum as Lydia tapped her fingers to the beat of the music. Allison was happy to see that most of the park seemed empty, the playground was the most active right now with smaller kids; there was a bench not far off that they could sit on and talk. She got out of the car and led her friend over to it, steeling herself to tell the story. They sat down and Lydia busied herself with making sure her skirt was covering her legs- she didn't want to end up with splinters or anything.

"Okay so you know something is up… -big sigh- You, you aren't going to like say anything to people right?" Allison asked.

"Of course not. I know I come across as… well vapid and shallow, but that's a very carefully maintained image. I really like you, you don't seem as… well I hate to say it but you don't seem as dense as some of the other girlfriends. Most of them are, they aren't stupid, I don't want you to think that I'm talking trash but, they are just so average… they hang on the boys' every word and just don't have their own opinions. Plus I know Jackson would probably be completely intimidated by my intelligence so I act the same as them, so I don't stand out. But you seem more like the real me than anyone else, so I won't treat you like a new source of gossip, I promise."

"Thanks," Allison sighed. She had a feeling that Lydia had been hiding something, there were a few times that she'd said something smart and then tried to cover it up. Now it made sense as to why, although surely the girls wouldn't think differently of her just because she was smart.

"No other way to start but to start so here goes nothing," Allison admitted, fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. "It was at my last school, things were going fine I guess. One day I was hanging out with a friend from class and a bunch of the football guys came over and sat with us for lunch. This guy Robert started hitting on me, kinda casually at first but I didn't like him so I didn't really return his sentiments. I thought he let it go but the next day, he pulled me into the locker room… He, pushed me up against the lockers and tried to kiss me. I called out of course and he told me to shut up, saying that he didn't like it when girls played hard to get. Obviously he thought my actions from the day before were just acting and that I actually liked him- I have no idea how he came up with that. Anyways, he, um, he pressed up against me and kept trying to kiss me but I turned away and told him to stop. I finally got mad enough that I punched him as hard as I could and yelled at him to stop; he was shocked I think that I had hit him and so I was able to push him away from me. I made for the door, still talking loudly, about getting away from me and calling him a creep…" Allison was hugging herself now as she remembered that day. "Robert was right behind me, I could hear him stomping after me- I think he would have got to me before I got to the door."

"What happened?" Lydia asked softly, scooting closer to comfort Allison.

"One of the other players heard me, I don't know if he was just walking by or what but he threw the door open and asked what was going on. I told him that Robert was being a total creep, which of course he denied, saying that we were just having a private conversation. Thankfully Leon must have seen something in my face, or he knew about Robert's attitude because he held the door open for me and said that it looked like I was done with the conversation. I ran to my class and left early, had Mom come and get me. I don't know what happened but someone must have said something because after that Robert left me alone. We moved a few weeks after that, Dad saying he'd gotten a better deal with the vendors in this area but… I think the whole Robert situation probably had a lot to do with us moving, he just didn't want me to feel bad."

Lydia narrowed her eyes in anger, "If anyone here tries that, you tell me, he'll be ruined! I don't care who it is, if someone is scum like that, he's the one that should be forced to move, not the victim."

Allison flinched at the use of that word, feeling like it made her totally weak; Lydia picked up on it immediately of course.

"I didn't mean like, you know, something had actually happened with you I just…didn't have a better word. It's just, my point was that, you shouldn't have been forced to move when he was the one being a total asshole. So if anyone even starts to act like that here, I'll make sure their life ends… at least socially, if not literally, although I do know a few good acids…"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, on both accounts, but I don't really think orange is my color so I'd rather not go to jail over someone that's a complete douchebag. But, I will do whatever it takes to ruin them socially and make sure everyone at school realizes they are trash. I've got your back, and with Lydia Martin in your corner you'll always win," Lydia promised.

Her friend smiled gratefully and leaned on her shoulder, "I just, I want to be stronger you know, have more power- be in control. Being around guys makes me nervous but Scott doesn't and I like that but… what you said the other day, I've never done anything like that before. I mean, before I felt normal, I mean, isn't it normal to like it when a guy takes control a little bit? And since Robert, being intimate with a guy just…it scares me, like if I let them have control, I won't be able to stop them."

"Whoa hey, no, that's not… Allison, wanting a guy to take control, that is kinda normal. I mean maybe not every person feels that way but it's not abnormal. That being said, when a guy forces himself on you, that's something different entirely! If you are with someone you trust, control isn't an issue, what Robert did, it was unwanted, period. So he wasn't 'taking control' he was crossing a line, don't forget that. You never returned his flirtations and he felt like he deserved it, like you were just playing hard to get and forced you into a situation you didn't like. Then you told him repeatedly to stop and he didn't listen. In a normal situation, if a guy 'takes control' it's when you have openly and continuously consented to what he is doing and has done. He leads you down the path gently, not pull you along by your hair," Lydia explained. It was upsetting to think that Allison was feeling ruined by what one guy did, now she was questioning her sexual urges in a negative way. "Hey, I have an idea… if you want, please feel free to say no."

"I'm all ears."

"Why don't we go back to my house, my mom isn't home right now, it will just be us. Maybe I can get you to relax a little, does that sound okay?"

Allison sat up, confused, "What do you mean?"

Lydia stood up and smiled, holding her hand out for Allison to take. "I mean that, if you want to, you can practice with me, since I'm not a boy. Do you think it would help you relax a bit?"

"With, um, you… a girl? What, about Jackson… I mean um, he's your boyfriend and stuff…" Allison stammered out.

"Jackson and I have an open relationship, if I want to have some fun with a friend of mine, he's not going to be bothered by it. As long as it isn't full on sex with another boy he's fine with it. He's also allowed to dabble but he only feels comfortable with me and Danny. And Scott doesn't have to know if you don't want. Like I said, it's just like practice, so you can feel more at ease."

"I've never, kissed a girl before though, what if I'm bad at it?" Allison asked in a quiet voice.

"Let's just start by going to my house, we can discuss it more there. And kissing is kissing, whether it's a boy or a girl. If you're good at kissing Scott, then it won't be any different with me, just that, well, I have lipgloss on. I promise, it will just be talking until you're ready to try something, if you want to try something."

Allison stood and smiled, "I believe you. I'm… I'm at least willing to talk about it some more."

Lydia returned the smile and the two went back to her car, Allison turning to look out the window, wondering just what 'practice' might consist of.

*Lydia's House*

The girls sat on Lydia's bed, Allison fidgeting just slightly now that the conversation was really happening. Thankfully Lydia seemed to know exactly how to start the conversation and put her at ease.

"If you decide that you want to do anything, I'll of course keep it a secret, just between the two of us. I don't want things to be awkward between us so if you at any point want to stop, or don't even want to start, I'll never bring it up again. Also, if we do start anything, I won't hint at it or acknowledge it in any way at school, so as long as you think you can handle it without it being weird at school we can do whatever you want. Everything sound good so far?"

Allison nodded, "Yea, I mean, I might maybe feel a little nervous the first time I see you afterward but nothing major. I felt the same way after I kissed Scott for the first time and then saw him at school to next morning- I'm sure I blushed but like it wasn't a bad thing you know?"

"Yea, I can understand that, and if anything like that happens I'm sure one of us can come up with a cover story. So I guess the first question would be, do you feel comfortable enough with me, as a person, to even try this?"

"You know, I think I do. I'm still kinda new here but I feel really close to you," Allison admitted with a shy grin. "Plus you've already made it really clear that we can move at my pace and it's not like… a 'heat of the moment' type thing."

Lydia nodded her head, "Exactly. All at your pace and it's all to figure out how to make you more comfortable with things. What is it about being with a boy that you think makes you apprehensive, other than the 'control' thing?"

Allison laid back on the bed and thought for a few minutes, doing her best to organize her thoughts. "I think it's just that, I don't have a lot of experience, other than that obviously bad time with Robert and now slow stuff with Scott. I'm worried that I'll lose myself in the moment and he will take that as an invitation to go further, then I'll be too afraid to say no."

"Okay, we can totally practice that then. Doesn't even have to be kissing or anything, just me getting kinda snuggly and you just pretend I'm Scott and tell me no. A perfect gentleman will hear the first no and back off but for the sake of practice I can be a little pushy. Now, that being said, let's come up with a safe word."

"Wait, a safe word? Are you going to tie me up or something?" Allison asked, eyebrows shooting up.

"Not unless you want me to," Lydia winked, then turned serious. "No, the safe word will be for if at any time you seriously want me, Lydia, to stop. If we're pretending I'm a pushy Scott, you're going to be saying things like 'no' and 'stop' until you're more comfortable with standing your ground. So, without a safe word, I have no way of knowing when you're still pretending I'm Scott, or if I'm seriously making you uncomfortable and you want to stop."

"Oh, okay, that… yea that makes sense. Sorry, I just hear 'safe word' and think like bondage."

"Nothing wrong with a little bit of whips and ropes, if you know what you're doing," Lydia admitted, the slightest of blushes coming to her cheeks. "But that would be something for another day, if you're ever interested in learning what your kinks are. Anyways, safe word- something easy for you to say, easy to remember, but nothing something that you'd blurt out while we're in the 'scene' what comes to mind?"

"Umm, I… I have no idea… What's a good… what's a good place to start?" Allison asked.

"Nouns are usually good, not adjectives unless they are particularly specific and you know you wouldn't say them under normal circumstances; my favorite category is food. I stay away from the cutesy foods like strawberries or whip cream since you know, they may be involved," Lydia explained.

Allison thought about it for a moment, "How about toast, does that work?"

"Yea, that totally works, keep that in your head while we're doing this, so if at any point you become uneasy or unsure, you want to stop, take a break, say 'toast' and I'll stop. And please, please, please, don't be afraid to stop me. This is for your comfort and your practice, I don't want you to be afraid to tell me to stop either."

"I know… I think it will be okay. I'll probably be really, really nervous at first but, this isn't a sudden thing so a part of me realizes that this isn't like 'sexy times' with Scott, if that makes sense."

Lydia chuckled lightly and turned so she was facing Allison directly. "Okay, now one final thing, what don't you want me to do? My idea was that I'm Scott and we're just kinda cuddling on the bed and maybe he gets handsy, or he pushes you to make out. Since I'm not actually your boyfriend, what would be too awkward for you?"

Allison sat up on her elbows and bit her lip, she could feel her heart start to race now that talking was getting more serious. Was she really going to let Lydia pretend to be Scott and get close to her? Where should she draw the line? "I'm not sure… I mean, I guess it would be wherever I tell Scott the line is. The most he's ever done is caress my sides, or like my stomach under my shirt."

"Okay, I'll start off slow then, arms, stomach, maybe your legs and we go from there?" Lydia asked.

"Yea, okay, and 'toast' is for really stop, and everything else is to 'Scott' so I can get used to standing my ground," Allison stated, waiting for Lydia to nod in agreement. Satisfied with that, Allison scooted up until she was laying back on the pillows; she let out a deep breath and turned to her side so Lydia could spoon with her. It was probably going to be weird, hearing Lydia's voice and trying to pretend it was Scott, especially since she had no idea what kind of conversation 'Scott' was going to make. Still though, Allison felt like this was a good idea, something that she could try working on, safely with her friend, so if anything came up in the future, she would know how to stay in control.

Lydia easily curled up behind her friend, clearing her throat and deciding on how to open the scene as Scott. Casually she reached over and started rubbing Allison's arm, "Allison, you're so pretty –sigh- I'm really lucky."

Allison rolled her eyes playfully, "You're always telling me that Scott, you're so sweet."

Next Lydia set her cheek on Allison's arm and slowly reached down to run her palm over Allison's jeans, "Well you know, my mom won't be home for another few hours…"

The brunette rolled over so she could face 'Scott,' one hand tucked under her head, "And what exactly were you thinking?" She sucked in a surprised breath when Lydia's hand ghosted up the inside of her thigh, thumb reaching up to rub along the curve of where her leg met her hip.

"Oh, I don't know… maybe we could make out or something," 'Scott' murmured, innocent smile on Lydia's face. To be honest, she kept having to remind herself to reel in her actions, from what she could tell, Scott was nothing like Jackson. She didn't want to push too fast too soon when that wasn't what Allison was expecting 'Scott' to do.

"Sure, why not?" Allison whispered, biting her lip. It was hard for her to picture her boyfriend when she was clearly looking into Lydia's green eyes. But this was still something she wanted to do, not let a boy take control of a situation when she was wanting to stop.

Lydia was a little surprised she agreed to kissing already but from the look in her eyes, she knew that Allison was totally willing to try it. So she leaned down and kissed the side of her lips, moving her hand up to curl around Allison's stomach before tilting her head and kissing her friend fully on the lips. She let Allison deepen the kiss at her own pace, instead gently running her hand up her side, getting closer to her breasts.

Allison was half tempted to let Lydia keep going but remembered what this was really for; she continued to kiss her but reached a hand up to stop the progress of her hand, just tugging it down a bit and settling it on her stomach.

Lydia pulled away a bit, whispering against Allison's cheek, "Oh come on, it's over the shirt."

"Uh-huh," was all Allison said before resuming the kissing. Her mind was still spinning from the fact that this was just so much easier than with Scott. Moments later she could feel Lydia's hand moving lower and tracing small circles on her outer thigh. The minute she felt the hand inch closer to her butt she reached down again and halted Lydia's progress. "Scott, too soon."

"Sorry, I just…" Lydia stopped talking and resumed kissing Allison, second hand snaking around to curl into her brown locks. This was something Jackson had done with her when they first started dating and she wanted to see if Allison would stick with her guns.

Allison could tell this probably wasn't something Scott would ever do, but she went along with it and pushed back on Lydia's shoulder. "Scott, what do you think you're doing? I said too soon, I know you know what those words mean." She huffed and managed to push 'Scott' back enough to look into his eyes. When she saw the green eyes looking back at her she finally lost it. "Okay toast, I'm calling toast."

Lydia immediately straightened and looked Allison over, "Okay, what happened, too much pushing?"

"Oh, no nothing like that. I just… your eyes are green and Scott has brown eyes, I couldn't stay in the moment," Allison confessed. She could feel her cheeks getting warmer and she looked down at the comforter.

"Yea… I have a feeling Scott wouldn't have really been that pushy anyways…" Lydia admitted. Maybe it was lucky that Allison decided to give Scott a chance- any other guy on the team probably would have been a little cockier.

Allison laughed, "No, I don't think so either. We can just make out instead… I trust you to actually stop, I mean, the minute I said toast you backed up. Plus… it's a lot easier to be with you, I don't feel anxious like I do with Scott. Maybe we can just explore my boundaries with you being Lydia instead of Scott? I don't… I don't even really have boundaries right now you know?"

"Well those are good to establish, although you do know, in the heat of the moment you can forget them."

"But, at least we can't get pregnant," Allison kidded, scooting a bit closer to Lydia. "Plus, if you're more experienced than me… I feel like I can trust you to pull back if you think it's going too far."

Lydia's eyes widened a bit, "I'm… thank you, it's nice to hear you say that. I guess, since we're not pretending I'm Scott any more, where would you like to start?"

"I, um, I do still want to work on the whole, I guess submissive thing? The idea of me not being in control makes me nervous and I want to work on that," Allison voiced, sitting up, glad that Lydia was still willing to practice with her.

"I think I have a way that we can work on it, if you know, you agree. I learned a long time ago that being submissive at times doesn't make you weak. Obviously we all have times when we want and need someone else in control, it's just not always with sexual situation. But you know, it's my feeling that when you trust someone to take care of you, it makes the experience that much more rewarding," Lydia whispered, raising a hand to touch Allison's cheek. "Sometimes in order to gain power, you have to relinquish it first."

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier, when I mentioned a safe word and you thought of bondage- I'll admit that is something I'm into. Now, this obviously doesn't leave the room but, Jackson, he's the Submissive in the bedroom. You might not believe it just going off how he acts at school, but all that bravado he has, it takes a toll on him. He used to think he had to be the absolute best at everything, he's adopted and he's known for years. Jackson ended up putting so much pressure on himself to be the perfect son his parents could ever hope for. Basically wanting to make them proud, show them that they chose the right son. I realized right away what he needed but of course he rebelled against it, thinking that the man had to be in control."

"How did you finally talk him into it?"

The redhead shrugged, "Very slowly. First just with things like me being on top of him, which of course he enjoyed; then I progressed to giving him orders now and then when we were talking dirty. Stuff like 'moan for me' or 'show my how much you like it' and went from there. He realized soon enough that he liked taking the orders but of course made me swear up and down I'd keep it quiet. I just wanted him to relax though, enjoy himself fully- a good Dom doesn't just blab secrets. Only reason I'm telling you is so you can better understand how this works."

"So you think I need to try bondage too? Learn how to just give up control like that… but how will that help me gain power? And I won't let Jackson know that I know, I wouldn't want to mess up the trust you two have."

"You gain power over yourself, you learn to control your fears, recognize that being submissive in bed isn't scary. You'll feel stronger for it instead of letting it control you and you won't be afraid to let go. Also, you'll recognize the signs of when you don't feel comfortable submitting and that's a sign to get out," Lydia warned. She'd found a lot of examples of abusive assholes that pretended to be Doms out there and took advantage of their Subs and she didn't want her best friend to run into a situation like that.

Allison looked up at Lydia through her lashes, "Are… are you offering to be my Dominant? You'd never take advantage of me, so you'd be the best one to show me."

"Just like that?" Lydia asked, truly flabbergasted for once in her life.

"Yes, I feel really close to you, especially after sharing my story with you, you've already proved to be gentle and caring with me. I want… I want to learn more, please?"

"I'm honored, truly I am. I'd love to introduce you, when did you want to start?" Lydia asked.

The brunette brought her face up, cheeks red, "Why not now? Teach me how to be submissive? I know it's rather sudden but it just feels right and I'm worried if I go home I'll talk myself out of it."

Lydia sighed, "But… decisions like this aren't supposed to be made in a hurry, if you talk yourself out of it, then that usually means you're not ready." This wasn't how introduction to bondage was really supposed to go, even with a good Dom, what if Lydia got the signals mixed up? They didn't have enough experience with each other to communicate properly in a situation like that yet.

Allison pushed forward, "Please, I… I don't want to be a virgin anymore… it's this awkward thing that's hanging over my head… And, like I joked earlier, you can't get me pregnant. Maybe… Maybe I won't be totally comfortable with the bondage, but we have my safe word and I know you'll respect that. But at least I don't want to be a virgin anymore. Everyone makes such a huge deal about it and it's stupid. If things do go to that big step with Scott someday, I want to be prepared, not some nervous virgin that cries after her first time."

"Okay, we can talk about it," Lydia promised, hugging Allison. Obviously she felt strongly about this, it had probably been on her mind since before Scott. It was no secret that a lot of guys in schools felt like it was a big deal to collect virginities so there was a lot of pressure on girls to either keep it or just not have it. It was a stupid concept really but Lydia could understand that Allison wanted to be done with it. At least this way she knew that it wouldn't be spread all over the school the next day with guys high-fiving each other over it. "It will stay just between us, I won't tell anyone that I helped you lose it."

"Thank you. I'd just feel better if in the future, when a guy asks if I'm a virgin, I can go nope and not worry that he'll suddenly see me as a conquest. Then if he thinks I'm a slut well I want nothing to do with him; if he thinks I'm easy well, he'll find out soon enough that I'm not. I just think it's easier to deal with the latter two than some guy that is totally playing me just to score and then reveal the true asshole he is."

"Oh, I totally understand that. That was why I picked Jackson, he was popular and I was determined to be the Queen Bee so even if Jackson was a dick that took the 'virginity claimer' route, I'd still have gotten with the lacrosse captain. Win-win choice for me. Luckily for him though, he was smart and decided I was worth keeping and the school could think what it wanted about when our first time was."

"So, um, that means you'll have sex with me tonight?" Allison asked.

"Yes, but, please, please know that you can change your mind at any time, the safe word is always respected, always. If, for whatever reason, you decide that you don't want to have sex tonight, you can safe word and we'll back off. Same with the submissive stuff, if at any point you want to go with the more laid back style, safe word and we'll pause, discuss, and go from there," Lydia explained.

"Got it," Allison smiled. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach building up already; the bondage part made her really nervous but the sex part, she truly felt ready for that. Maybe once she wasn't a virgin, she'd feel more in control when telling boys no. It made sense, if she knew what the fuss was about, she'd be able to hold her hormones at bay instead of losing control and throwing caution into the wind.

"How submissive do you want to be? This is only your first go so you don't even have to be tied up. It can be as simple as following orders on things that push your boundaries."

Allison bit her lip but keep her back straight, "I'd like to try the tying up, it seems exciting. I won't bruise will I?"

"No," Lydia promised. "There are bonds out there that you can buy if the Dom or Sub like bruising but I don't have those. I have some lace strips and also fuzzy handcuffs of course- they are cute in a pinch and don't bruise. Then I also have a lot of toys, like dildos, vibrators, a couple of collars, a simple gag, a small crop for light whipping." She noticed Allison go a little pale as she started listing things. "Oh, I won't use those on you, at least not tonight, it's way too soon for that. Way too soon. I was just letting you know some of the stuff I've dabbled in."

"Right, I should have known you wouldn't," Allison stammered, letting out a shaky breath. "It just all seemed kinda overwhelming when you mentioned gags and collars. That, yea, that would be way too much for me. Hell I- I've barely even touched myself, no way am I ready for something that intense…"

Her friend tilted her head, "You've never masturbated before?"

"Not really. I've um, touched myself, like in the shower a few times but didn't really go crazy. I felt really weird about it so I stopped."

"But you want me to touch you like that? You sure this isn't too soon?"

"No, I'm sure. I think it will be a lot easier to let someone else touch me than when I was doing it. I was getting turned on earlier when we were kissing, so I guess I just didn't feel horny when I tried it on myself? Does that make sense?"

"Of course, exploring is always healthy but if you aren't truly turned on then I can see how it just feels more weird than sexy. I was the same the first time I tried so I didn't go very far; then later when I was actually feeling horny and I touched myself it was easier."

Allison sighed in relief, happy to hear that she wasn't completely abnormal. She'd had a friend admit that she touched herself one time and that it felt good so when Allison didn't get those same experiences she had been worried. But if Lydia understood then she felt better about it, since there was no reason for her to lie about it.

Seeing that her friend was still pretty relaxed, Lydia patted her thigh and stood up. She went over to her dresser and opened the second drawer. "Okay so when it comes to, um penetration, what do you think you want?"

"Nothing that would hurt…"

"I'd never use anything big since it's your first time but other than that, as long as you're appropriately warmed up, it won't hurt. Common myth that really should be debunked in Sex Ed classes everywhere. Of course there is the hymen, not all girls have one, some are thicker than others and some don't tear the first time, or tore even before having sex. But even that isn't horribly painful, but if for some reason you are in pain-"

"Safe word?"

Lydia gave a kind smile, "Exactly. There wouldn't be much I can do to help if the pain is bad but by safe wording, I can promise that I won't keep going and help you while the pain lessens."

"I think I'm ready, if, if you are I mean."

"Let me just get some stuff out," she replied as she rifled through her things. The lube was pulled out of course as well as three of her smaller dildos and a vibrator. This way Allison would have a choice and Lydia could change to a different size readily. Lastly she pulled out the four long lace strips and returned to the bed. "You'll have to partially undress, once you're tied up I don't want to bunch up your clothes."

"Down to my underwear okay, or um, all the way?"

"Just underwear is fine, those are easy to move out of the way," Lydia smirked as she helped Allison unbutton her top. Once she was stripped down and her clothes were in the computer chair, Lydia started with her ankles. "You're sure?" Lydia asked one last time, tightening the lace around Allison's wrist. She stepped back and looked at the brunette tied down on her bed, undressed down to her underwear. Her heart spiked a bit, still surprised that she'd even agreed to this so soon.

"Yea, I'm… I'm sure. We have our safe word," Allison said, flexing her arms a bit to test the lacy strips. They weren't super strong, just for decoration mostly and prevented bruising so if she really wanted out, a brief struggle should be enough. "What… what now?"

Lydia smiled and climbed onto the bed, throwing a leg over Allison's hips and kneeling there. "Up to you, I have a collection of toys, we have a safe word, now we find your boundaries. Have you decided on if you want me undressed as well?"

"I, um, maybe partially undressed? I think if we're both showing some skin I'll feel more at ease. Are you, are you really sure you want to do this for me? I mean I don't want our friendship to get weird," Allison mumbled, biting the inside of her cheek.

"We're friends and that's why I want to do this for you. You asked if I could help you with your virginity and I'm more than willing to." Lydia slowly rolled her hips against Allison as she sat up straight and pulled her shirt over her head, pink cotton bra in full view now. "But why did you decide to be tied up? Why not go with something more traditional?"

"You said that you'd treat me right and I want to experience this your way. Plus… the more we discussed it, the more I wanted to try it. It's like you said, sometimes in order to be strong, I have to put my faith in others."

Lydia smiled and leaned over Allison, kissing her collar bone, "Then I promise to make this good for you. I need you to tell me what you like okay, every step of the way." As she kissed her way up Allison's neck her hands slipped under her friend's bra, "Tell me, did you want it soft or rough?"

Allison moaned as Lydia's soft hands cupped her breasts, gasping softly when she suddenly pinched her nipples lightly. Did that count as rough, or did Lydia have something else in mind? She decided to be safe, not wanting to get in over her head just yet. "Soft," she mewled.

"I can do that for you Babe," Lydia promised, softening her touches, rubbing her thumbs over the stiffened peaks. Now she was lightly nibbling on Allison's ear, using her lips instead of her teeth to keep the pressure light. Slowly she reached under Allison and unclasped her bra to give her hands more freedom; her hands cupped and kneaded as Allison moaned lightly. Next she kissed Allison on the lips before sucking on her lower lip and pulling it. "Open up for me?" she asked, making sure she phrased it as a question.

"Mmhmm," Allison responded, jaw relaxing and tongue slipping out to lick at Lydia's upper lip. She loved how Lydia's hands felt on her body, exploring and massaging, not demanding or claiming her. Lydia's fingers danced down her ribcage and flitted across her stomach, getting acquainted with her. She arched her back, taking in the sensation of Lydia's breasts pressing down on her own- it was so different from Scott's lean, muscular body but she liked it. It hadn't taken much- Allison could already feel the heat growing between her legs and she wanted more. "Please?" she begged against Lydia's mouth, tugging at her bonds slightly. She wanted to feel more of Lydia, her hips rolling a little bit.

"You ready for more I take it?"

"Yea."

Lydia had half a mind to make the brunette beg a little more but she reminded herself that this was her first time. It wasn't like what she did with Jackson, he loved being at her mercy completely- Allison was looking for experience and just wanted to explore her kinks a little more. So she slid down Allison's body, kissing and lightly sucking at her skin until she was bent over her hips. "How do you want it?" Lydia purred, licking at one of her hipbones and slipping her fingers into the waistband of Allison's underwear.

Allison felt her cheeks flush, did she mean oral? She flexed at her bonds and let out a small noise of distress, unsure if she could ask for that from her friend.

"Shh, shh, we're safe here. Tell me what you want," Lydia soothed instantly, coming back up and kissing her cheek. She hadn't safe-worded yet so maybe she was just feeling nervous.

"I-I can't…" she mumbled, biting her lip and closing her eyes.

"Can't say it, but you still want to continue or you can't do this and want to 'toast'?" Lydia asked, needing clarification; it wouldn't be unreasonable that Allison was also too nervous to safe-word at this point.

Allison nodded and opened her eyes, "Yes, I want to keep going but… the words…"

"Okay, I can lead you. You just say yes or no, can you do that for me?" Lydia asked, realizing what the blush was for now. When the brunette nodded gratefully, Lydia kissed her cheek and neck, hand slowly dipping into her underwear. "I'll start of slow, just my fingers, is that fine?"

"Yes," Allison gasped, her head fuzzy as her blood pounded. She'd shamefully admitted earlier that she'd only touched herself a few times, so to know that Lydia's fingers were right there… she couldn't concentrate on anything else.

Lydia could feel Allison thrumming with anticipation, her body was taut as Lydia played with her tight curls. She broke the tense silence, wanting to put Allison as ease. "Such a good girl, do you want me to touch your clit?"

Allison jerked her hips and whimpered in response, unable to form words yet.

"You're so excited for this, I can tell, you're wet for me," Lydia purred, finger pressing down on Allison's sensitive bud and moving in small circles. The response was immediate, a gasp from Allison as well as a hip roll as she adjusted to the sensation.

"Faster?" Allison asked, needing more, twisting her hips opposite of Lydia's movements.

"Anything you want," the redhead promised, rubbing faster and sucking lightly at her neck. After a moment she slid her finger down between Allison's slick lips and toyed at her opening. She waited until Allison nodded again and lifted her hips, silently begging for her to reach in. Lydia felt a smile tug at her lips as she pushed her finger in all the way, rotating it in small circles to press against her walls. Then she curled her finger inward, looking for Allison's sweet spot towards the front of her pelvis. Her finger moved in and out slowly, gauging the brunette's reaction.

"Ooh," Allison gasped suddenly, eyes flying open and hips doing a huge roll and her legs tugged at her bonds.

"That good?"

"So good," Allison moaned, panting as she was overwhelmed by the new feeling. She'd never managed to make herself feel this way when she'd attempted this, and Lydia was going so slow. Then, as if she could read her mind, she felt Lydia speed up, finger curling as she also pumped it in and out. "Oh, go-" she panted, unable to complete her sentence as Lydia pushed a second finger in.

"That's it, just let go, let me spoil you," Lydia whispered, working her fingers faster and twisting them slightly as she fingered Allison's g-spot. While her fingers worked, Lydia used her free hand to push up the cotton fabric of Allison's bra and gently pulled a nipple into her mouth, tongue swirling around it. She moaned with satisfaction when Allison arched her back and let out a deep sigh and panted lightly. Lydia moved to her other breast and flicked her thumb over Allison's clit again, giving her a jolt of pleasure and surprise. Now that Allison was warmed up, Lydia pressed her fingers in as far as they'd go and sucked a soft hickey into her stomach. "Can I?" Lydia asked, free hand teasing the edge of her panties. If Allison was too shy to ask for it, Lydia didn't have a problem showing her she was more than capable of performing.

"Are- are –pant- you sure?" Allison gasped, mind coming back to attention at the question. But all of Lydia's ministrations were distracting her greatly, she was having trouble staying focused.

"Please, I want to taste you, let me?" Lydia pushed gently, tongue flicking out to play with her belly button as she waited for the okay. Her fingers were moving still but she slowed down just a tad to let Allison think- she didn't want to push her into making the wrong choice. But she didn't want her to cool down completely, not when she was relaxing so nicely.

Allison bit her lip, hearing the want and promise in her friend's voice; Lydia wasn't some inexperienced girl that would flinch away from her or half ass it. She'd push her own embarrassment aside and embrace the experience since it was offered. "Okay, yea," she nodded, flexing her fingers to try and keep the blush at bay.

Lydia smiled, glad that her friend was trusting her with this; she easily pulled her fingers out and tugged at Allison's underwear. With her legs tied spread-eagle she couldn't pull them all the way down but she got them close to her knees. Her thumb kept working her clit as she slowly positioned herself, just in case Allison was thinking of backing out. She kissed the insides of her thighs and worked her way up to her center.

Allison held her breath and curled her toes, staring up at the ceiling as she felt Lydia's breath on her thighs; this was really happening. She couldn't help but suck in a breath when Lydia's tongue pushed on her clit, it felt so different from what her fingers had been doing. "Oh, wow…wow," she mumbled with a breathy sigh. Her fingers clenched air when Lydia pushed down further, fingers holding her lips open so her tongue can dart inside. She moaned from deep in her chest at the feel of Lydia's head between her thighs, tongue flicking in and out. She arched and bucked a little as Lydia's tongue moved inside her, thumb still rubbing her clit as well. Then Lydia moved up and started sucking on her clit, and Allison let out a high whimper- if her legs weren't tied down right now, they'd be wrapped around Lydia's head, pulling her closer. She just felt this deep need for more, wanting Lydia on top of her, filling her up. "Ooh Lydia, I need… Need…please, more," she panted, bucking her hips.

"Are you ready for one of my toys?" Lydia asked, slipping a finger inside to keep her riding high. It wasn't hard to guess that she'd never been stimulated like this, her drive for more was really high.

"Yes, oh yes. I want you to fill me, I need you on top of me," she cried out.

"Yes Baby, as you wish," Lydia answered. She was glad that she'd arranged a few different toys at the foot of the bed ahead of time, along with the lube. She grabbed the dildo with 4 rounded bulbs going down the shaft; it wasn't super wide or long but the bulbs would stimulate her repeatedly as it was pulled in and out. Personally it was one of Lydia's favorites and she hoped Allison would like it too. She kept fingering Allison as she wiped her mouth, not wanting to get Allison's wetness on her own face when they were face-to-face again. Then she worked on lubing up the dildo, using her palm to warm it; when it was ready she lined it up and held it at Allison's opening. "Ready?"

"Yes, so ready," Allison promised. She licked her lips as she looked down and met Lydia's eyes, "Please."

Lydia sat back on her knees, wanting to watch Allison take the red toy inside her for the first time. She pushed it in slowly, making sure Allison's virgin opening was widening comfortably; her fingers were working at her clit as well, keeping her excited despite the slow thrust. She couldn't hold in the moan that bubbled up in her throat at the sight of her favorite toy disappearing into Allison's pussy. "Such a good girl, how does it feel?"

"New," Allison admitted freely, eyes closed as she registered the foreign feeling. It wasn't painful like she thought it would be, although she had felt the slight tearing of her hymen, but it was more of a pinch than any pain. When she felt the base press against her outer lips and heard Lydia moaning Allison rocked her hips slowly. She definitely felt fuller and couldn't wait to find out how the thrusts would feel. After a deep breath she nodded her head, "Okay, keep going, please."

Her redhead purred and pulled the toy out about halfway before thrusting it back in; she repeated the motion, pulling it out a little further this time and thrusting in a bit faster. When Allison started to moan again and rock her hips in time with the thrusts, Lydia felt she was ready. It was hard for her to ignore the wetness growing in her own panties, the sight of Allison like this was so enticing, but it wasn't about her. Lydia positioned herself over her friend and pressed down on her, massaging their breasts together as her hand pumped the dildo in and out.

Allison moaned loudly and arched into Lydia's body, straining against her bonds, mouth open and heaving in breaths. She attacked Lydia's mouth with her own, telling her with her tongue that she was hungry and was ready for more. "Lydia, Lyd- oh god plea-" she mumbled incoherently between kisses.

"Yea, that's it Baby, that's it, come on," Lydia whined, wanting to push Allison as far as she could go. It was unlikely that she'd actually manage an orgasm since this was her first time but she could still reach a peak of pleasure and ride it down. Her hand pumped faster thankful for the easier angle of using it on someone else rather than herself. She kissed frantically at Allison's neck and pushed against her, letting Allison know that she was important.

Allison felt a pressure building between her legs and she bucked her hips widely, a keening whine coming from her as it built up, finally calling out Lydia's name when she couldn't take it anymore, her muscles tightening and her mind racing as she lie there, helpless, as Lydia turned and pumped the toy inside her. Gradually Lydia slowed down and Allison relaxed, breath uneven but leg muscles going slack again.

"How was it?" Lydia asked, kissing at her collarbone and her slowly pulling out her toy.

Allison whimpered slightly, feeling empty again, part of her still yearning for more, "I need… more, something more."

"I can do that, tell me what you need."

"I… I want to see you g-get off," Allison whispered, flushing at her word choice.

Lydia smiled mischievously, "Fully naked, want me to put on a show?"

Allison sucked in a breath, eyes full of hunger, "Yes."

"I'm going to move your legs okay, but you're hands have to stay tied, I don't want you distracting yourself," Lydia pushed, wanting to see how far Allison would take to the Submissive side.

"Okay, as long as I can see," she murmured. She sat up half way; arms still above her head but her legs were tucked under her to give Lydia room on the bed.

Lydia unclasped her bra and threw it to the side, then shimmied out of her panties slowly, kicking them off easily. Then she laid back and grabbed another dildo, one that was much wider and longer than what she'd used on Allison. Her legs were spread wide and she teased herself open with the large head of the toy, enjoying the look of rapt attention on Allison's face. Since she was already so turned on from helping Allison, she didn't put a lot of lube on, just ready for something inside her. She moaned greedily as she pushed the large toy inside her, easily pumping it in and out quickly, knowing what she needed. With her free hand she played with her breasts, squishing them in her delicate hand and tweaking her nipples, already panting. She grunted with frustration, wishing she could get a better angle but she also didn't want to block Allison's view.

"Untie me, I need to touch you, please. I have to!" Allison suddenly cried out, tugging helplessly. The sight of Lydia playing with herself, it made her want to join in, help Lydia, return the favor. She didn't know what she was doing, but she couldn't just watch anymore, she needed to be between Lydia's legs. Already she could feel the slick warmth returning as she got turned on again.

"Of course Baby, of course," Lydia agreed, she'd reached her limit. Carefully she took out her toy and sat up, undoing Allison's wrists. As soon as she leaned back, Allison was on top of her, bra hanging loosely and underwear still around her thighs. Lydia allowed herself to be pushed back onto the bed, knowing that Allison needed to feel on top after all her submission. It was surprising she'd lasted as long as she had, Allison was new to the whole submission thing.

Allison took the toy in her hand, looking to her friend for guidance. Lydia situated herself on the pillows and spread her legs wide, knees bent up so Allison didn't have to straddle them. Silently she was coaxed forward and Lydia helped guide her hand and the toy back to her pussy.

"Give it to me, I like it rough so go for it," Lydia promised.

Nodding, Allison pushed it inside, gasping at the sight of how her labia opened up wide and she took the dildo deep inside her. It wasn't hard to understand why Lydia had been moaning earlier, it was hot to watch. She rotated it experimentally as she pulled it out, then shoved it back in, feeling a heady rush when she heard Lydia suck in a breath. She watched for a few more moments thrusting deep inside and pulling almost all the way out, easily increasing her speed. It didn't take long for Lydia to start wiggling and gasping beneath her, dildo slick with her excitement. Allison surprised herself by settling her hips in between Lydia's thighs, base of the dildo at her clit. As she pumped it in and out, she rocked her hips with it, fully imagining that she was thrusting into Lydia. She tilted her head back and kept thrusting, listening to Lydia's moans and whimpers, feeling her jerk underneath her.

Lydia couldn't help but smirk as she was pushed closer to orgasm by this wild girl on top of her. It seemed like Allison had finally found her kink and was ready to release herself, not be ashamed. It would be nice to have a Dominant around since Jackson needed to be the Sub in bed. It was nice to be thoroughly fucked every now and again and Allison seemed up to the task. But at the same time, she had a touch of Submissive in her that Lydia would have a lot of fun nurturing. Her mind was wiped blank when she finally reached her orgasm and screamed out Allison's name.

When she heard Lydia cry out, Allison felt a swell of pride in her chest and rubbed her clit hard against the toy in her hand, finding another peak before crashing down on top of her redhead, both of them panting and quaking.

"You know, I think… I think I'm going to have to rethink the Scott thing. I don't think I'll ever be this comfortable with him as I am with you. I… I want to keep doing this with you… only you," Allison confessed.

"Sounds like a wonderful plan," Lydia whispered, kissing Allison's temple.

* * *

A/N: Yay, cute, smutty story! This was really one of my first really in-depth sex scenes that I've ever written! I'm proud of myself! (my Evil!Peter fic is a whole different kind of first time writing experience for me so I'm not counting that as "sex scenes"). Let me know what you think? I enjoyed writing this =)


End file.
